grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PDXBlazer
Thank you Hello, thank you for the warm welcome :) Gloisin (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Gloisin :I second that ;) Leon Art (talk) 14:29, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Geier disagreement I've moved are disagreement to the talk page, of the Geier page, so please respond and explain why you keep disagreeing with my changes, or we'll simply be in a gridlock time one of us gives up (And I'm doubting that will happen.) General MGD 109 (talk) 10:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Poll Good work!--Jim in Georgia Talk 00:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm thinking it should probably just be a temporary poll. Hopefully we can make a good new poll once the show returns. Zero Hour I can't post to your or my own Wall at w:c:zerohour:Zero Hour Wiki, although I can edit pages. Sad. Huffpost quotes an ABC spokescritter as saying the remaining eps may air during the summer. If so, my first warning will be when I see one or more on the list on my DVR. Question (rhetorical): Do I wait until all ten are on the disk before I start watching? -- 18:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll probably just watch them as they air (if they air) instead of waiting for all 10. Deleted image Why did you delete the picture that I put on the Woge page? Thisflyingtrain (talk) 20:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Because it was basically the same image as File:Angry Perp.jpg and you didn't add a license to it which all uploads need. I forgot about the other file, but, what does the license part mean? I took it as a screenshot while I was watching the episode, do I need to ask permission from NBC to use it? Thisflyingtrain (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just select the correct license from the drop down box when uploading the image. Adding the license gives credit for the image to NBC so it isn't copyright. Even if you take the screencap, it's of the show, which is NBC's work. Thank you very much, and I sincerely thank you for the help. Thisflyingtrain (talk) 16:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Curious Since I'm not an Admin, I can't see this... but how many viewers does the Grimm Wiki get a day? I'm curious. If you are unsure, you simply click the Admin button at the bottom left of the page :) QueenBuffy March 8, 2013 :I'm not sure what a typical week is when the show isn't on a hiatus, but this week there have pretty much been 15k or more viewers each day. ::That's not bad! I'm glad for you guys! You do a great job here! QueenBuffy March 8, 2013 :::Thanks! The views went up to 53.3k yesterday, so much more now that the show is back. Natural Born Wesen Watch the preview to Natural Born Wesen. Gathered in the spice shop are Leroy the Mauzhertz, John Oblinger the Eisbiber, and Matthew the Seelengut.Rrku (talk) 04:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) :That's all you had to say in your edit description. Confused Is this it? Man these wiki forms are confusing to me. Can you see the topic / questions I posted on the forum? For some reason the thing seems to be at the bottom...under the january ones... Renard's Type Renard-- 21:25, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :I saw that. We'll have to get the spelling. Would we just make it a redirect to Hexenbiest and make a note on the Hexenbiest page that males have another name? ::I'd start with a redirect. If it turns out that males are really significant, we can reconsider. Even after Rosalee used the new word, Monroe used the old one.-- 00:16, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::It's too bad the previews never have captions. Woged/Wogied Ice, I reverted your last change on MediaWiki:Community-corner because the captions on used "Woged." These things are inconsistent.-- 14:46, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. Woged makes more sense to me anyway. :Thanx for welcome, and oops! I had just changed a 'woged' to 'wogied' a few minutes ago, then clicked on this page. Which is correct? Bluegrassgirl 14:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Woged is correct. Pronunciation Once I've seen the episode, sure. I do my best not to edit on anything I haven't viewed yet so as to not spoil it for myself. ;) Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 18:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Personality quiz Hello, how do i take the Personality Quiz (Which Wesen Are You) adn how to add Favourites. Where'd you find that personality quiz that was mentioned on your info page? (the one that said you had a 100% match for being a scalengeck) Intelligence4 (talk) Sorry I'm sorry, but i dont know how to add it. :To add headers put SUBJECT HERE and sign posts with ~~~~ :Like this Mrpluto Mrpluto (talk) 12:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why can't i edit Sean Renard?Mrpluto (talk) 07:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure. You should be able to as long as you're logged into your account.